Dance
by starry-nights88
Summary: Break-ups always happen at dances, it's a universal rule. Implied RoxasSora, hints of RikuSora


**Dance**

**Summary:** Break-ups always happen at dances, it's a universal rule. Implied RoxasSora, hints of RikuSora

* * *

Break-ups always happen at dances.

It was a universal rule. An unspoken fact. There was always..._always_ break-ups at dances. It was just a matter of who...and when.

The school's Junior/Senior Prom was no different. There had been the high profile break-ups of the popular crowd; namely Kairi Itou shrieking at the top of her lungs in the middle of the dance floor that her current boyfriend (soon to be ex boyfriend) Riku Tanaka was nothing more than a cheating womanizing pig before stomping off and into the arms of an unnamed blond senior. The entire population of the school knew a cheating Riku was a complete fabrication. Because the male was insanely committed to whom ever he was with.

Oh how the mighty fall.

But, Sora had never in his life could have imagined that he'd be one of the ones getting dumped on this the night of their Prom. He hadn't seen it coming...or maybe he had, but simply ignored the signs. He had just thought that what he shared with his boyfriend of one year, going on two years was something _real_. But, apparently, he was wrong.

And, that was why he was sitting out in the empty darkened hallway near the library, his knees pulled to his chest and his arms wrapped around those knees as tears slowly slipped down his cheeks. The sounds of the dance (the deep bass, the chattering people, and the blurred voice of the DJ) just barely reached him. They were nothing more than a dull vibration that ran through his body and assaulted his mind.

The words of the song (a slow one) were soft and easy to ignore which was exactly what Sora did as he slumped against a random set of lockers just try to forget what had happened.

It was completely out of the blue when Roxas had come up to him just barely a half an hour after the couple had arrived at the dance and just after Kairi's dramatic show (Drama Queen that one...) that the blond haired junior pulled his bright and happy date off the dance floor and delivered the one line no person in love wants to hear, "I think we should see other people."

Apparently their two year relationship had ran it's course leaving both teens wanting something completely different. Roxas wanted to explore his possibilities. Sora was content to settle. Settle with who he hoped was going to be Roxas. But, what teenage relationships last. Really? No one ends up with their high school sweet heart.

But of all the dirty, rotten, low ways to break up with a person! To do it at a dance. Though...Sora supposed he was lucky that Roxas hadn't done the break-up quite in the way Kairi had. Because, he could only imagine how Riku was feeling right now.

If he even cared. Sora'd ask since they were friends and all (once best friends, but high school changes a person), but the silveret seemed to have disappeared after Kairi's outburst. That and Sora was still dealing with his own break-up.

It hurt. It hurt like hell. Roxas was his first love (and for awhile, the only person he thought he could ever love). So, of course it hurt. His heart was broken. He could hardly remember life _before_ Roxas, so how was he to go on _without_ Roxas?

"The stupid prick." Sora mumbled into his knees, wiping his eyes on his navy blue pants that his mother had spent a pretty penny, just so he could go to this stupid Prom.

"Harsh, much?"

Sora's eyes snapped up at the playful jab. And, standing just a few feet from him was the school's most popular and now most eligible bachelor and Sora's once best friend.

"And, all I was doing was walking down the hall."

The elder teen's long slivery hair had been pulled back into a pony tail. Which was a habit when the boy was under stress or just in a thoughtful mood, Sora knew from experience. His dress shirt was unbuttoned to the third button, leaving a thin strip of his milky white chest visible. While his long sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

"Riku?" Sora said in mild shock and surprise.

"The one and only." The said teen replied, walking up to the brunet, leaning against the lockers just next to him, "So what are you doing out here all alone?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Sora said, glancing up at the teen, but keeping careful to keep his eyes hidden so questions wouldn't be asked.

Riku merely shrugged, "I'm sure you saw Kairi's little performance." He pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest, "Being single might have it's perks...but, fangirls are not one of them."

Sora snickered softly at that, "I suppose you're right there." He agreed, "Fangirls are troublesome."

Riku nodded in agreement, "So, where's Roxas. I see he let you off your leash." He asked after a moment, glancing down the halls just to make sure the said blond wasn't marching down the hall in search of his boyfriend.

"H-he left me." Sora replied softly, wiping an escaped tear from his cheek as he glanced back up at the elder teen who returned his gaze, "Just after you and Kairi broke up."

"Well, damn..." Riku said, sliding down next to Sora, wrapping an arm around the brunet, "I may not have been overly attached to Kairi, but I know how much Roxas meant to you. I'm sorry, Sora."

Sora shook his head, "No, don't be." He replied, looking over at the boy to give him a watery smile.

Riku sighed, turning away from Sora, "You know, I never told you why I got so upset when you starting dating Roxas. Despite popular belief, it wasn't because you were gay."

"Oh?" Sora asked, shocked that Riku had brought that up. That day could have very well been marked as the day he lost his best friend for his first love.

"It was because I was jealous." Riku continued with a nod and a small frown.

"Jealous?"

"Jealous that he got you when I wanted you." Riku replied.

Sora frowned deeply, looking at the other boy in a confused fashion, "But, Kairi had said that you-"

Riku cut him off, shaking his head, "No, she was afraid that I wouldn't agree to go out with her." He said, "She lied to you." He looked over at the brunet, cupping his cheek, "Look, Sora, I've always cared about you. More than a friend should. But, before I got the chance to tell you...well...there was Roxas."

Sora stared at the silver haired boy, wide-eyed. Way back in the ninth grade, before he had met Roxas he harbored an innocent crush on his best friend sitting next to him, but when he told Kairi (whom he had grown up with right along with Riku) she harshly pointed out that Riku wasn't and could _never_ be gay.

And, then, there was Roxas. Stealing him away and easing his broken heart.

"What are you telling me, Riku?" Sora asked softly, a bit confused. Surely Riku couldn't have feelings for him. If he did...Sora wasn't sure if he still had feelings for the silveret not after what he had with Roxas.

"I've always loved you, Sora." Riku replied after a moment, he sighed heavily before looking away again. His arms was still around Sora's shoulders, hugging the younger boy to him, "Look, I'm not asking you to forget about Roxas and be with me...all I'm asking for is a chance."

Sora didn't say nothing for the longest of time. Still trying to absorb and process this new information. A chance. That's all Riku wanted. And, that was all Sora had in him to give.

"A chance?"

Riku nodded slowly, "All I want is a chance."

"I think I can do that." Sora replied, a small smile coming over his face as he glanced at the silver haired boy next to him.

Riku looked back over, eyes wide with shock before they softened with the appearing smile on his face. "Dance with me." He said before standing, tugging the boy's hand to get him to stand.

"What? Here?" Sora said, looking up at the boy as he was pulled to his feet, "We can't even hear the music."

"Right here." Riku answered, pulling the brunet to him, wrapping his arms around his waist, "We'll make our own music." He replied before he started to sway along with a tune that only he and Sora shared.


End file.
